opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Great Bioengineer, Doyle Lavoisier
As every fight has finally begun, we return to the four unique individuals that seem to bε the weakest of all the fighters in this world, acomplished as they may be. Doyle: Entertain me now. Crow appears almost instantly above Doyle, swinging his right leg at the man. In the same instance, Stilo makes a dash for it an appears infront of their opponent, with a finger turned into a pen. Doyle, whose movements are enchanced greatly by the exoskeleton he is currently wearing, catches the incoming shigan with ease, and also blocks the incoming attack. Crow tries to attack with the wings he sprouts at that moment, and Stilo grabs Doyle's arm that is still crushing his finger. Both: NOW! Ihos appears too, swinging his guitaxe, and from a spot far away, Stohos loads a bullet in his revolver, and shoots it at the guitar, coating it in a flame of epic proportions. Doyle: Boring combos will not work on me, you imbeciles. Doyle quickly points his right arm at the guitar, and activates a hidden mechanism. From the weapon, a powerfull water jet is fired, that not only puts off the flames, but also sends Ihos flying. He then effortlessly strikes at Crow and Stilo, sending them away, yet not managing to hurt them. Crow: Dammit, can we even ourplay this guy? He always seems to be so many steps ahead of us... Ihos: That exoskeleton is a huge pain in the ass too... Stilo: If we cannot outsmart him, the we will have to simply defeat him by brute power and sheer numbers... Stohos': Can we even do that, though? Crow: We either do it or die trying! All: ONE MORE TRY! Stohos warps away, trying to secure a good place to support the rest, while the rest charge at the scientist. Doyle: Pittiful existances... To best me in anything is simply an improbability. My battle suit is as powerfull as a dozen pacifistas... In factorial. Crow trurns into his full Crow mode, and soars high in the sky. Doyle; How stupid of me. How would you even know what Factorial is? Stilo and Ihos appear infront of Doyle, and start a barrage of attacks that seem to have no effect... They try their best, but nothing is working... Black Shooting Star. At the sound of those words, Stilo charges at Doyle with amazing tenacity. He lifts both of his arms and tries to punch with them simultaneously. Doyle: futile effort, again. Doyle's power, multiplied by the armor, gives him enough time to take a step back and easily dodge the strike. However, what follows is enough to make the man completly change his attitude. An Ode to Numbness... Stohos plays a few certain notes on his guitaxe, and the sound spreads through his Dials, reaching Doyle. The man suddenly finds that his nervous system doesn't respond as well as it should, and realzes that swinging a guitar axe isn't all that Stohos is capable of. Rokougan Stilo, as he still has his fists aimed at Doyle, taps into every ounce of strenght he has, and releases the asbolute power that is the secret move of the Rokushiki on Doyle's face. Stunned as he is, since the rokougan managed to get through the armor, Doyle only manages to take a look at his two opponents as they retreat... After that, just black. Hundreds of black fethears surround him, all at once, and then Crow, in his animal form comes crashing down like a meteor... At the moment of impact, a two-bullet gunshot is released from Stoho's area, which makes the damage even more lethal.... The end result is a huge explosion. ---- The dust settles down, and the four Mugens are standing still, waiting to see what happened... Doyle: Foolish... Ignorant... Mindless little puppets of concepts like friendship and honour! Do you still not realize that what you are doing is in vain? The smoke finally clears up, and we witness Doyle as he is, having suffered another destructive strike from the crew... Most of his lab coat has been burned to a crisp, his exoskeleton is damaged in a few places, and half of his face is exposed, courtesy of the Rokougan that cracked the helmet. Doyle: I assume you think that you finally made progress.. *His tone, from sarcastic, suddenly switches to serious* Not to alarm you, but you are closer to death that you have ever been, you monkeys. As soon as he speaks those words, the four men cough up some blood and fall on their knees. Doyle: What you are facing is not a man who tries to stand on the same arena as the others of The Force. You are meerly experiments on the lab of a mad scientist who emulates scenarios... Doyle starts walking towards the bunch. Doyle: Experiment report; You are all amaszingly capable of defeating opponents stronger than you are, by means of teamwork, creativity, and constant advancement of your powers. Doyle grabs Crow by the hair, and lifts him up as the young man coughs more blood... The immensly focused, driven and yet almost mad look he gets from the pirate isn't something he expected, but he goes on. 'Doyle: However, it seems that in the moments when you think you are starting to breakthrough you leave yourswelves wide open to the simplest tricks... Preparing the sample is another great work that needs to be treated with outmost respect... What I used is a creation of yours trully, a chemical compound that only infects others when atmospheric heat climaxes. Stilo punches Crow with amazing force, sending him flying, and then proceeds to beat up the other three similarly. Doyle: Stand up, Mugen Pirates. When I hit you, I injected the antidote to you. You shall continue to be my high-grade lab rats until Owari finishes up this war. I, Doyle Lavoisier, am the greatest Biomechanical Engineer in the world. Today, I made my mark by released the Army of Madness all around the world. And yet, taking down you four rats seems almost as satisfactory... Curious, yet intruiging... The four men slowly stand up, and look at Doyle... Their expressions have changed. On their faces, pain has taken an almost permanent place. On their shoulders, a heavy load... However, on their hearts, flames of passion, that burn with only one purpose... To bring this abomination of a man down. Category:Blog posts